1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to electrical connectors and cables utilized therewith, and more particularly is directed towards a low profile, modular plug adapted to terminate a multiconductor shielded cable so as to couple same to a low profile modular jack mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors known as modular plugs and modular jacks have come into widespread use in the telecommunications industry, and have also come into wide use as general interconnect devices for various pieces of electrical equipment. As utilized herein, the terms "modular jack" and "modular plug" connote generally the type of miniature, interchangeable, quick-connect-and-disconnect jacks and plugs developed by Western Electric Company and Bell Telephone Laboratories originally for use with telephone equipment. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,498; 3,850,497; and 3,860,316. Modular jacks have also been designed to allow direct coupling of a modular plug and its terminated cable to a printed circuit board (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,376). Previously known modular plugs and jacks have been limited to having 4, 6 or 8 conductors.
Another field in which the general demand for electrical connectors is steadily increasing is that of computer equipment where each connector can be required to carry up to 30 or so conductors. Further, computer equipment frequently incorporates closely-spaced arrays of printed circuit boards upon which a female connector or jack, normally having 20-30 pins, must be mounted. Due to the close spacing of the printed circuit boards (typically 0.50 inch), the female jacks, and consequently their mating plugs, must be of sufficiently low profile in order to be physically mountable on the boards.
It would be highly desirable if the mating plug and jack assembly for such closely-spaced arrays of printed circuit boards had a quick-connect-and-disconnect capability, and provided adequate strain relief for the cable terminated in the plug. An improved low profile, modular plug and jack assembly meeting these requirements is set forth in copending United States Application Ser. No. 434,637, filed concurrently herewith in the name of Stephen B. Bogese, II and entitled LOW PROFILE MODULAR PLUG AND JACK ASSEMBLY. The foregoing copending application is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
As a result of more and more stringent interference emission regulations being promulgated by the Federal Communications Commission, it is becoming increasingly important to be able to provide connector systems for computer equipment with shielded cables. Prior art designs for low profile connectors have, unfortunately, been deficient in not being able to easily terminate a shielded cable, and at the same time maintain a quick-connect-and-disconnect capability.
Being able to fit a multi-conductor shielded cable within a low profile modular plug has also been somewhat of a problem due to the small dimensions required of the assembly, and the small space within which the individual wires of the cable can be manipulated. It would thus be highly desirable to provide a cable for housing up to, for example, 30 shielded conductors in a uniform outer jacket so that it may be more easily received, retained and terminated within the plug.